Question: ${8 \div 0.1 = {?}}$
$ {8 \div 0.1 = 8 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {8 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = 8 \times \dfrac{10}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} = 80} $